


After Work

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, Fluff, aki's birthday 2018, fem!Divine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: “I should be finished sometime soon. If you want a drink in the meantime, I could do with a coffee.” With most people, a blunt approach appeared to be the best one, but Aki would always pick up on even the smallest of hints.





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday aki izayoi !!!!! this is a rewrite of my first fic on this website, Work. i naturally made it wlw though because that is my brand, i really hope you enjoy!

A lamp illuminated the dark oak of the desk, making it so the patterns ingrained upon the dark oak wood was visible to the short redhead’s gaze; she focused her attention on that while the elder of the two typed away on the keyboard. Divine’s work was nothing of real interest to her. No, Aki preferred to simply sit upon the woman’s knee. If nothing else, the rhythmic tapping of keys was relaxing to her, providing a comforting sound to accompany an already soothing atmosphere. Her gaze finally lifted from the wood to the other’s face, taking in everything. Her girlfriend’s brows were slightly furrowed slightly and her lips were downturned to a scowl, the same one that usually plagued her when work was involved.

Just as she felt herself falling in and out of consciousness, the typing stopped, and the woman cleared her throat, choosing to take this moment to wrap her arms around Aki’s waist. Brown eyes opened at this, blinking up at the other with a confused expression upon her lips. The frustrated expression was replaced with a sweet smile; this was rare. Only the redhead was ever allowed to see this side of her. 

“Are you okay, Aki?” The soft voice that escaped reddened lips was like a song to her ears, something to soothe the anxiety and stress that sometimes crept up to take a hold.

At first, she could only give an inaudible murmur of a response. “Yeah…” She yawned, shifting upon the other’s lap to try and find a more comfortable position. Soon, Divine used one of her hands to resume her typing, while the other stayed wrapped around the other’s frame; Aki assumed this meant she was almost finished.

Despite the dark skies that were the backdrop of the office, she felt a need to continue working hard; she always pushed herself further and further to finish her filing for the day. It was almost finished though, and that meant that both her and Aki deserved some form of a reward for staying in the room way beyond normal office hours. The younger of the two had spent the majority of the day reading Wuthering Heights, taking breaks semi-often to discuss what had happened in the past chapter or so. This was one of many advantages to staying with Divine most of the time. She was allowed to take any book from the private library – a couple of shelves belonged to her as well. 

“I should be finished sometime soon. If you want a drink in the meantime, I could do with a coffee.” With most people, a blunt approach appeared to be the best one, but Aki would always pick up on even the smallest of hints. 

She might have been tired, but she’d do anything and everything for Divine. “Sure, what kind are you wanting?” She allowed herself a moment before moving to stand up. It was only when she actively made a move that the lingering arm moved away.

“Just the instant kind. I can’t be bothered waiting for the machine. There’s plenty of different drinks in the cupboard if you want to make yourself one while I finish up.”

Aki’s eyes lit up. While she knew she was always allowed to take from Divine’s personal mini kitchen anytime, she still preferred to have explicit permission to do so. She nodded as she slowly walked towards the countertop in the corner. The other’s office was perfectly set up with a small kitchen just by the door; there was even a side door for a private bathroom, and another to lead upstairs to the leader’s bedroom; that was now also Aki’s. It was certain, being the Arcadian’s girlfriend had many perks.

Finding the jar of coffee didn’t take long, though there was a bit more rummaging in order to find the herbal tea that she wanted to try this time. It was apple and cinnamon, something that was bought specially so she could try it out. Opening the box, the scent hit her and she smiled. It was perfect, and the thought that Divine buying it specifically made it even sweeter. She could feel the other watching her from over the laptop screen. As she turned to fill the kettle, she even caught a glimpse of a smile upon her lips. She turned her attention back to scooping the right amount of coffee into one mug. 

The kettle finished boiling and she quickly poured the warm liquid into both cups. One was Divine’s favourite and the other was one that Aki claimed as her own. While her own drink held a warming feeling to it, the bitterness of black coffee made her grimace. How anyone could drink that stuff without sugar and creamer, she didn’t know. If it had something with it, maybe the younger woman would be willing to steal a sip of it. But regardless of that, she brought both cups over, placing both upon the coasters placed out for her.

“I’ll probably leave that to steep for a few minutes,” She mumbled as Divine nodded towards her. The faint smile on her lips was as much of a thanks as Aki would have needed.

Patting her leg, the elder redhead saved the file; she had ensured that she was finished by the time that the other returned to the seat. “Thank you darling.”

The redhead was quick to settle on her girlfriend’s knee again, listening to her simply scroll through emails for a little while. She took a few sips of the coffee, placing an arm around Aki to keep her right against her body. It was comfortable like this, and she assumed the younger of the two felt the same way. She was barely awake, eyes struggling to stay open for more than a few seconds at a time. The arm that wrapped around her rubbed up and down her side. A soft sigh escaped the short girl’s lips as she leant more into the hold around her. The warmth of the other’s body was enough to send her right to sleep. The tea was going to waste, but Divine didn’t have the heart to wake the woman up. Instead, her grip just tightened, kissing atop her head and continuing to sip at her coffee. 

“Goodnight sweetheart,” Her voice was quiet, “I love you.”


End file.
